diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Stollosch Stahlhammer
Folgt in kürze | Klasse = | Spezialisierung = | Arsenal = Stollosch | Vorname =Stollosch | Nachname = Stahlhammer | Geburtsname =Stollosch Stahlhammer | Geburt = | Alter = 176 | Zugehörigkeit = Eisenschmiede | Gilde = Die Bronzebärte | Größe = 98 cm | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe =Stahlgrau | Augenfarbe = braun | Besonderheiten = Langer Bart und immer mit Hämmern unterwegs | Gesinnung = }} Aussehen des Charakters Dieser Zwerg ist um einiges Kleiner als andere Zwerge, dafür, scheint er aber auch deutlich kräftiger zu sein, seine Haut weist von kleineren Narben und Kratzer auf die recht gut verheilt sind. Selbst für einen Zwerg besitzt er eine recht tiefe und raue Stimme, in der oft ein Befehlston enthalten ist, die Gemeinsprache beherrscht im mehr recht gut, allerdings gibt es einige Laute bei denen er sich schwer tut. Ihn erkennt man immer gut an seinem langen Bart der ihn bis zum Oberschnekel schon reicht. Dieser Zwerg kümmert sich kaum um das was er trägt, für ihn scheint es nur wichtig zu sein das sein Kleidung ihre Aufgaben erfüllt. Allerdings geht er nie ohne seinen großen Kriegshammer, aus dem Haus. Auftreten des Charakters Stollosch redet eher selten , und wenn dann hält er sich auch meinst eher Kurz. Außerdem ist er schnell in Rage zu bringen und das zeigt er auch in aller Öffentlichkeit. Nichtmal Menschen hören ihn oft reden, was meinst sicherlich auch besser so ist. Aber sogar seine Mitzwerge müssen ihn alles aus der Nase ziehen. Da er sich radikal dran hält das weniger mehr ist. Und Gnomen gegenüber wirkt er recht Feindsellig, als würde er sie verabscheuen. Fertigkeiten Stollosch beherrscht zwar Gemein allerdings verwendet er sie nicht oft, deswegen sind seine Sprachkünste in diesem Bereich eher schlecht. Auch ist Stollosch ein begabter Schmied, Man sagt ihm nach er Schmiede nur um seinen Körper zu stählen und um den Umgang mit Hämmern noch zu verbessern. Hämmer ,egal welcher Größe und egal wie schwer. Hämmer sind seine Leidenschaft und sollte er mit einem oder gar zwei Hämmern auf einen Losgehen, dann hat man kaum noch eine Chance zu gewinnen. Gerüchte Besagen, er habe einen Hieb entwickelt mit dem er jeden Schild und Rüstung zum bersten bringen könnte. Verwandte (nicht unbedingt Blutsverwadt) folgen Freunde und Bekannte folgen Geschichte Stollosch war seit seiner Geburt schon immer verliebt in Hämmer. Als er alt genug fürs Militä war trat er ohne zu zögern der Armee bei. Dort wurde er zu einem er einem der Besten Kämpfer der Armee ausgiblet, ,wenn man den geruchten glauben schenkte in Jener Zeit sollen sich die Spezialtruppen damals um ihn Gestritten haben auch angeblich die Damaligen Steinfäuste sollen versucht haben ihn abzu werben. Stollosch blieb aber Bodenständig und lehnte alle ab mit der Begründung: Was soll ich bei einen Haufen Möchtegerne? ich kann dem König hier genauso gut dienen!" Während seiner Einsätze argierte er oft mit dem donnerden Schützen zusammen und daraus bildete sich ein zweier Team. Auch führte ihn mache Einsetzte in das damalige Sturmwind das wieder aufgebaut wurde von den Steinmetzen. Stollosch hielt sich so gut es ging von den Menschen fern während seiner Aufenthalte. Doch wie das Schiksal es nun mal so wollte liefen ihn zwei Knaben über den Weg. Der eine pöbelte den Zwerg an und zog Stollosch brutal an seinem Bart. Das ließ sich der damlige Soldat nicht lange bieten und versohlte dem Knaben mit seinem Schmiedehammer, samft den Hintern. Er war ja kein Unzwerg. Doch zu seinem Pech traf er die Bälger immerwieder, eines Tages packte er die Beide und schleppte sie zu Waisenhaus um sich dort zu beschweren. Dort angekommen sprach er die damlige Matrone an und beobachte im Hintergrund wie einge andere Streunde Kinder gezüchtigt wuden. Das ging dem Zwerg so nahe das er Sprach: " Wie heißen diese Beiden hier? " " Das? das ist der freche Svenko und sein leichtgläubiger Brunder, wieso fragt ihr nach ihnen ? haben sie Ärger gemacht, herr Zwerg?" wollte die Dame wissen und funkelte die Kinder verschlagen an. " Nein sie waren ganz brav ich möchte sie gerne Ado.... ach ich will sie aufziehen!" " Na dann her Zwerg mir nach, wir müssen noch die Fomalitäten klären." und so verschwanden die Vier im Waisenhaus und der Zwerg hatte widerwillig zwei Söhne, die er aber auch nicht in der gefährlichen Stadt lassen wollte. In Eisenschmiede lebten die drei lange Zeit, Svenko machte meistens nur Ärger und bekam meist auch noch von seinem Bruder Rückendeckung och Stollosch war nicht so leicht zu Überrümplten und so strafte er Svenko immer mit Hammer hieben, Allerdings ging er dabei reicht samft vor. Als Die Knaben die Volljährigkeit erreicht haben wurde Stollosch nach Nordend berufen. Er sollte eine neue Flugmaschie Testfliegen. Dieses Neue Modell sollte so sicher und einfach zu bedinen sein, das jeder Trottelzwerg sie hätte fliegen können. Und ausgerechnt Stollosch, der kein Pilot war sollte das Versuchkannichen Spielen. Als er die Flughöhe erreichte zickte die Maschie rum und so stürzeten der Donnerde Schütze und der Hammer ab. Hammer wurde Stollosch Spitzname, da er ur Hämmer führte und mit ihnen am verherensten kämpfte. Nachdem die Beiden Zwerge aus dem Wrack gekrochen sind fluchte Stollosch lauthals, er hatte seine Namensmarke beim Abstürz verloren. Doch all das fluchen half nichts sie mussten zum Stüzpunkt zurück. die Zwerge schlepten sichdurch die Drachenöde und verloren sich aus den Augen während ein Schneesturm aufkam. Als Stollosch seinen Freund fand war er shon aufs grässlichste entstellt worden von den dortigen Untoten und dem anderen was da so kreuchte und fleuchte. Stollosch brach ihn Panik aus als es Dämmerte und ließ in der Eile seinen heißgeliebten Kriegshammer im Eis liegen und versuchte sich eigenständig durchzuschlagen. als er nach mehren Jahren nach Eisenschmiede zrück kehrte traute er seinen ohren nicht als Bruuk ihm mal als scherz sagte. "Zwerge saufen selbst noch als Geist weiter." Stollosch verstand die Worte aufanhieb und ging seufztet weiter. Und noch heute streift er durch die Lande und versucht zu beweisen das er, er ist und noch lebt. Hab und an hört am soll er mal gebrabbelt haben, wie es wohl Svenko und seinem Brüder wohl ergangen ist, und was ist mit dem Sohn vom Donnerden Schützen? Zitate Vor seinem Unfall in Nordend: *Verhämmert noch eins ich hätte euch Bälger niemals aufnehmen sollen! *Ihr beiden macht mir nur unnötigen Äger! *Wieso strafen die Titanen mich so?! *SVENKO! Hol deinen Bruder und arbeitet ja anständig für den Clan der Tiefenschmied! Sonst lernt ihr gar nichts! *Wir sind ein Unschlagbares Team! Den Hammer und den Donnerden Schützen kann man nicht aufhalten! Beim Unfall: * WAHHH! ICH HASSE GNOME! ICH WERDE DENEN DAS NIE VERZEIHEN! SOLANGE ICH LEBE TRAUE ICH NIE WIEDER EINEM GNOM! *die Flugmaschie Stürzt ab* *ICH lebe noch! ICH LEEEEEBE! *rennt irre lachend von der Absturzstelle weg* * Ich stehe für immer in der Schuld deiner Famile, Donnerbart *trauert gerade um seinen alten Kameraden* Wieso war ich nicht bei IHM!? Nach dem Unfall: * VERHÄMMERT NOCHMAL! diese drecks Sesselpupser vom Senat! die wollen einen Beweis den können sie haben! * Irgendwann lebe ich bei denen wieder auch wenn ich dabei drauf gehe! Kategorie:Zwerge Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Krieger